A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights rights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bathing accessories, and more specifically to a modified towel that may be worn by an adult while bathing an infant or small child in order to prevent being soaked with bath water during bathing and when removing the infant/child from the bath receptacle, facilitate the safe removal of the child from the bath and allow for the immediate wiping and drying of the infant/child with said towel.
2. Description of the Background Art
Washing or bathing an infant or a small child can be a tedious and wet chore. It typically requires an adult or guardian lowering the infant/child into a bathing receptacle, such as a bath or wash tub or pan, that is filled with a quantity of bath water. The adult must exercise extreme care in the performance of such activity so that the infant or small child is adequately cleaned while being restrained from ingesting water, soap or shampoo and from falling or dropping out of the bathing receptacle. Once bathing is finished, the adult delicately and quickly removes the infant from the bath receptacle taking care to wrap or envelop the infant with a drying towel while trying to minimize the chance of becoming wet or soaked themselves with water splashing up from the bath receptacle and dripping from the infant. As a drying towel is seldom within easy reach, the wet infant must be held with one or both arms while retrieving the drying towel, which exposes the infant to risk of injury and the ambient air. When the towel is positioned within easy reach, it is frequently repositioned by the activity and commotion of the bath, especially if the infant is agitated. As a result, the adult often gets wet or soaked with bath water during removal of the infant/child from the bath and the infant/child is exposed to the ambient air while dripping wet increasing the risk of injury and sickness.
In light of the aforementioned risk and disadvantages present in conventional methods of bathing infants and small children, there exist the need for a modified bath towel that can be more easily accessible to the adult and more convenient to the user. A towel that could be worn by an adult while bathing and drying the infant/child would meet this need as the infant could be picked up with, held against, dried with and wrapped in the towel in an uninterrupted, continuous motion, thereby preventing the adult from becoming soaked with water and unnecessarily exposing the wet infant to the ambient air and risk of dropping and other injury.
Numerous designs for modified towel designs have been provided in the prior art. Even though these designs may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they are not suitable for solving the problems addressed by the instant invention as said designs are intended primarily for use as garments. These designs are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,901, Athletic Shirt-Towel Assembly, issued to Vollrath on Dec. 31, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,102, Combination Towel and Robe, issued to Benjamin on Dec. 16, 1997; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,021, Towel Garment, issued to Somerville on Jan. 5, 1999.
As such, it may be, appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved towel modified to be worn and used by the care-giver to safely pick up, hold and dry the infant/child immediately after removal from the bath. In these respects, the present version of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus that substantially fulfills this need. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.
Based on the foregoing, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a modified towel that may be worn by and hung from an adult while bathing, picking up and drying infants and small children.
It is also an object of the instant invention to provide a towel that facilitates the safe removal of an infant or small child from a bath tub.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a towel that allows for the immediate wiping and drying of said infant or small child as they are removed from the bath.
It is an additional object of the instant invention to provide a towel that keeps the adult from being soaked with bath water when the infant or small child is bathed and removed from the bath receptacle.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a low-cost, easy-to-manufacture, and easy-to-market after-bath towel for infants.
It is another object of the instant invention is to provide an easy-to-use and versatile after-bath towel for infants.
It is an additional object of the instant invention is to provide an after-bath towel for infants that is comprised of a fabric material modified with a neck strap attached to a shorter edge thereon and a pair of fasteners secured to one side of said towel portion.
It is also an object of the instant invention to provide an after-bath towel for infants that prevents said infant/child from becoming unnecessarily exposed to injury and the ambient air while wet.
In light of these and other objects, the instant invention provides a bath towel that may be worn and used by an adult during and after bathing an infant or small child. The preferred embodiment of the instant invention comprises a towel having a releasable, fixed or elastic neck strap attached to or proximal the edge of the towel, a lower end that may be pulled up and over the infant/child and a surface area having a size adapted for substantially covering the lap and torso area of an adult. The towel of the instant invention may further comprise wrap fasteners affixed to the towel for securing a selected edge, such as the lower end, to another section of the towel proximal the strap edge. The wrap fasteners may comprise a narrow, elongate fastener attached proximate to the shorter edge or upper/strap end of the towel and a second narrow, elongate fastener secured proximate to an opposing, cooperating edge on said first side of the towel. The fasteners may comprise VELCRO(copyright), snaps, clips, and the like.
In the preferred embodiment, the towel is substantially rectangular. The towel may also be substantially oval, triangular and/or rounded along selected edges. The towel is preferably manufactured from cotton, terry cloth, hemp or other material having similar water absorption characteristics. The surface area of the towel preferably covers at least the torso area of an adult and provides for adequately wrapping, enveloping or covering an infant. The neck strap is preferably releasable and secured at two points to the upper edge of the towel or on one side of the towel near the upper end. The strap may comprise two cooperating straps each having a fixed end permanently secured to the towel and a free end whereby the free ends include fasteners that releasably connect. The fasteners may comprise VELCRO(copyright), snaps, clips, and the like.
Before bathing an infant, an adult or guardian dons the towel by placing their head through the strap or connecting the strap ends around the neck such that it hangs from the neck with the towel portion covering at least the torso area of the adult. If the towel employs wrap fasteners, the side of the towel with the fasteners attached thereon should be exposed or facing outward. Once the infant/child has been bathed, the adult picks up the infant/child with the towel and places it against the chest in a seamless motion, ensuring that the wet infant makes contact with the majority of the towel. Once so positioned, the adult can raise the lower end of the towel until the infant is adequately covered or wrapped by the towel. To keep the child wrapped and the towel secured, the lower end may be securely joined to the upper end using the wrap fasteners.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.